the new adventures of prince danny and his friends
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: AU the fourth part of my merdanny series I hope u all enjoy it! fanfiction and OC(c) dannifentonphantom2007 Danny phantom(c) Butch Hertman


The adventures of merdanny part 4

** story is the squeal to not so Handicapped MerDanny but before you read this you must read Handicapped MerDanny first. Now that Danny with his real Mother Diana and has met some people already and who had told him what are some of the evil things that been before Danny can defeat this new evil he first must learn everything of how to be a real merman, his powers and Meet a contain person by the name of Vlad...To find out happens next you must read on. Contains some things like blood (maybe) and later on Danny and Sam couple stuff. I don't own Danny Phantom and its charachers, Butch Hartman does. I own ideas, OCs, and fan fiction.**

**Last time on merdanny adventures….**  
**First scenes….**  
'All man I don't have anything to cover myself!' he though as he tried to get up to get something to clover himself but fell down cause he forgot how to walk. 'Well maybe I try to learn to walk like them first.' he though as he tried to get up again to learn to walk. It took him a while but he finally got after an hour and half later. There wasn't anything to cover himself as he walked to find something for miles so he had no choice but walk the rest the way naked.

He was lucky for a long time since people were still asleep for a few hours now. Until He got to the city of Amity Park where there some people wake like people opening stores, people going to work they could help to stare at him and some people stared at him so much that they hit each other and some hit each other cars as well. Then suddenly, Police came in front of him! "Okay, son, it's against the law to be naked so you're going have to come with us!" said one of the police offices holding out a gun about to shot. Danke didn't do anything when he said that he just stood there. "What's wrong with this kid? He didn't fight us or anything? "He said to the other officers. The other one nodded a yes in agreement. He put his gun down and took Danke's hand and took his arm as he said to him "We will help, kid with anything. But you must come with us so we can find your family. They must be worried sick about you. "He said to Danke. Danke just nodded to that as he followed the officer.

**Second scenes…**  
Later the offices found a match to his name and found his family. They called them within the next few minutes. A half an hour later Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came to the police station in hurry .They all saw him covered in blanket and sitting at a chair with sight face on his face. They ran to him and the police office. And Maddie said, "thank you, office for finding him. We were looking for him everywhere in the states." He came up to her and said," is that so, Mrs. Fenton then how come we hear anything about him missing and him suddenly appears out of nowhere?!"He little worried and wondering as well because he also wants to know what's going on as well. (But he wouldn't know the truth ha-ha)"Well we have and anyways it doesn't matter office because he's back with his family now! "So if you don't mind we like to go home and be a real family again!" Said Maddie as she hugged Danny tight.

"Okay, then you may go but if we catch him again nude or anything else it be on your head, got it?!"Said the officer in calm but worried as well. They all nodded as they left the police station. "Danny let's get some clothes on you then; since your you know." Said Jazz. Danny nodded in agreement so did Maddie and Jack as they were going to the RV and going home to Fenton Works. They got there with in twenty minutes and Maddie, Jack, and Jazz took Danny to his old room which still looked the same as he left it."So Danny you remember us so you remember to put on clothes too?" asked Maddie.'Huh? What? 'He though and nodded a no to her. They did a face plant when he nodded that. "Okay, then .Look like we have to remind him then." Said Jazz with her arms crossed. "Then who will help him put his clothes on then?" Asked Jack. Maddie said," We all will and no you two are not getting out of this at all." Pointing at Jazz and Jack because they did like put on clothe on Danny when he was little so they don't want to now.  
One hour later they got the clothes he fought them off but finally agreed to put them on seeing he wasn't going to fight them because they were right.

**Now back to our story….**  
**Ch.1 mystery part 1**  
**Minutes later...**

Danny and his human family were in the living room when suddenly the phone ringed. Maddie went to pick it up. "Hello this is the Fenton's household and who's this? "Said on the phone. "Hi Mrs. Fenton it's me, Sam is Danny there? I heard that the police found someone that sounded like Danny on the news. "She said on the other line. "Hold on, Sam" Maddie said on the line. Her clovers the phones with her other hand and said to Jack, "Jack turn the TV and put it on the news, now! There is something you might want to see. "She told him to do. He nodded a yes and did saw monster from shark people to giant squid things to muddy swamp monster destroying everything from the pare to the central park grounds. They are getting closer and closer to city hall of Amity Park. Danny took action he grabbed his note pad and pen and ran as fast as he could out of the house to the scene these monsters were. Everyone said, "Wait, Danny!" All three Fentons said as they tried to catch up with him but he was gone.

**Moments later at the docks aka pare…**

Danny made it to the pare on time. He got closer to one of the monsters which was by the decks. (The hero song by skillet is played in the background as the theme)Danny used his water powers to move the bend the water that underneath the docks at that very monster. He made the water into moving big water fist that he controlled with his own fist. Which was strong enough to knock him out, but more of those monster came to Danny as soon as he did that though.

**Danny's POV:**  
I was surprised when saw them all, which they all were around me. But I knew for one I had to beat them up. And two I had do this by myself with a not giving people here any attention that am a merman which meant no use using powers with these people watching me. There one of two things I could do one I had to either find some way to get the people out here, but that would meant that I would need to talk. And that couldn't happen in my human form at all. So I had only one other choice I had make since I was all by myself. And that was to make those monster follow me into the water fight them there as a merman looked around and saw that I was very close to the ocean took my chance and jumped from dock to dive in the water to get the monsters attention.

**Fight scene**  
**Danny's POV:**  
When I dove in the water I quickly changed from human and merman form. I quickly went up and dove back in loud enough that I got the monsters wet. I knew that because I heard them coming for me as they were following me to the deeper part of the ocean. I turn around for a moment and saw coming fast at me.I could tell that there were least a hundred of them coming to me. I didn't have time to say something because I had to pay attention to them and how to attack them so I could them all out. Two of them one from my left side and one from the right came swimming at fast but I swam up making hit each other hard with a BAM! With that five others came in to attack me but I just used my water powers to froze them (Danny still has his ice powers in this story just used in a different way like h2o just add water show mixed with Danny phantom basically let you readers have an idea what it is and looks like).Which it worked so decided to froze them all. When I was done they floated to the surface, so I swam to them and sensed that they had no souls or anything alive so I used my electric energy ball (ghost ray version of merman powers for my story; am using some merman ideas for the powers of all Danny phantom powers but a few like flight for explain) a them all by making my ball into small but powerful disk to them all. When I was done with them they just turned into some purple dust and disappeared out nowhere. I wondered why they here in first place. And who send them here? Only my human family and friends, my mother, grandfather, Sea Witch doctor by the name of Desiree knew where I was at and why am here. Desiree, the only reason she knew was because She was the only that gave me the spell to turn to human to merman at will. Other that no one knew anything at all.

**Ch.2 Mystery part 2 **  
**Danny's POV:**  
**Moments later…**  
Am directly under the docks so any human that could come close by wouldn't know am here but my family and friends. I was going to need their help to me figure what is going on. First I get turned into 'human' by Desiree thanks to my grandfather Vlad for ordering her to do that for I find out that spell she gave me was shorter than what she had told she had told me that I wouldn't get wet with small amounts of water like if I wash my hands. When I came back to my family had washed my hands before I ate anything with them; my hands were turning back to their normal selves with fin like stuff between my figures and gills on my neck as well. She had lied to monsters that attack the docks, people who were here and myself. Both Ember and those monsters tried to hurt and get rid of me for something. The question is for what? And Why? The only people I know who summon those monsters or things like that are people who do magic like Desiree can. Why would both Ember and Desiree try to get me out of the picture if for one they work for my grandfather in the first place where before they were so nice to help me to find my music talents since music is a big part of our culture. And Desiree helped me learn my powers and how speak our language as well how do spells too. And now I have to go back find out what's really going, defeat whoever is behind all this, and protect my family,and friends from anyone who tries to hurt them at all and use any and all my powers to do that.

**Mintues later…**

My family and friends had shown up with Fenton gear and the Fenton RV. My friends sat next me with Sam on my right and tucker on my left. "you okay, my baby boy?' said mom as she hugged him and then gave me a lot of kisses on my cheek. Am fine, mom." I said I was fine but to be honest I wouldn't be fine soon. "Danny,what happen?' asked jazz."yeah,and why are your back to normal as well?!" said Sam a little surpised. And told them this:"You guys know those monsters on the news,well that's why I left to take care of them. But as I took of them I was getting wet from the docks themseleves.I thought quickly I jumped in the water before anyone could see me change. After I took care of the monster for good I stayed here thinking." Then Tucker look at me with a look dude know you .you have more to tell us look on his face."Now I can't stay anymore not until I can visit again." I said in sad and serious way. "Danny, w-what you mean by that? You just back! I, mean we had, m—m-missed you a lot! We were soo worried about you as well!" said freaking out and trying not to cry since she's a Goth "I understand Sam, but I have to. For you see something evil is happening to my home and I have find out what and why those monster attacked the Amity Park docks. And well, I umm, I was wondering. If you all would come with me to stop whoever is behind this attack." I said I little nervously as I put my arm on my back of my neck rubbing it.  
"Dude,we are your friends and family we got your back on whatever it s and it means saving both your world and ours.' Said Tucker,"And plus I always to see mermaids other you and your mermaid mother."  
"Of course,he'll say just wants to 'try' to get a girlfriend that's a mermaid because his best friend is a I love to come and help you kick evil guy butt." Said Sam being her goth self. With Tucker nodded and smiling at me.I looked at my family and they did the same thing that Tucker did.

**Ch. 3 Battles**  
**Danny's POV:**

Minutes after my love ones decided to help me to see what's going on; .we left with me swimming to my home of Atlantis. I had a head set to talk to them to stay in contact with my family and/or friends. But we go there I was so shock what I saw. My whole home was in ruins and broken down and dirty and rundown as well. "Danny I thought you said this is a beautiful and very peaceful place…." Asked Sam."It is but this, not right. My home is…" I said a bit sad. "Whoever did this will pay for this!" I yelled because I was mad as well. I kept swimming but faster this time to go the palace.I was so fast that my family and my friends didn't see me leave."Danny,where are you going?" asked Jazz."Wait for us,dude! Said Tucker.

**Danny's POV:**  
**Moments later: the Palace of Atlantis**

I came to the palace but when I got there was no one there at all not even the guards either. It was strange had to find out what's going on and the sooner the better thought as I swam closer to the throne room.  
When I got the throne room it perfectly fine as it was before. I see my grandfather was there with..I couldn't believe it,but they were all his right side was Ember and his left was Desiree. Ember I didn't why she's evil either way you see it. Then you got sulker he shown me how to fight and he's one of many guards as well he was one of leading guards as chef head guard. But Desiree she teach me spells,how use my powers and was they very person who show me our culture and as well gave me the spell to turn human for long time periods. But she had lied to even told me she used monsters to attack with when evil forces come here to try to get to the palace for whatever reason. And Grandfather allowed me to go see my family and friends in the first place. Was all that just keep me busy as they planned whatever plan they had.? Why would monsters come to Amity Park? What's the reason to do that? Let alone why did go after me?I had those questions and more to ask my grandfather.  
"Grandfather,I must speak to you now!" I yelled as I got closer to him. "Why Danke,what brings you here?" he asked me in a way as if he knows something but pretending not to know by the sound of it."Yes I do grandfather. And for the Desiree as brother lying to me ever had lie to me about how long I could have did you trick me? I trusted most of you,but you Ember you have always been evil."I tricked you because of him." Said desiree as she pointed to my grandfather."What going on here?I demand to know why as prince I must know why. " I yelled getting mad very much.  
"Oh,Danke, too clueless that something you sure with your dear Mother." Said My grandfather as he got up."Where's my mother?" I said as I was yelling while getting ready to attack. "My son,Danke,am right here." I heard her as say as I turn behind me and saw my mother. She was dressed still same hair as before but it was down on the back of it. The front was styled nicer with a gold crown on with green gems on it. "Father, has forced me…t..to stay here out of my own free will. He has made me his maid." She said as she was crying very hardly."What?! How you do this?She's your own daughter!"I yelled getting even more mad while hugging her tightly. "How You ask child? I tell you how,my 's because of you,she gave birth to you a freak of nature. All merpeople like you were either kill,died right after being born or excelled from here. For you see all merfolk already live a long than humans ,we are after all almost immortal. There was no point on having extra powers if we all some of the same ones anyways. We even had spells as well. But I found out that the normal merfolk were losing their powers but are still able to live longer than them but found out they could easily die because the merpeople who these powers were taking these away that very thing that made them live I found out by using certain kinds of weapons,stones, or spells could help them to stay live and I and others kill them all with those very things. All those things got destroyed after they been killed everything but this weapon." Said my grandfather as he explain everything.I let him finished before I did anything else. " But when I found out htes merpeople were not only taking our powers but I found out the reasons they had so many powers was that they could live forever as immortal being. I wanted that for made this weapon to do so once I get rid of the last merman like you by first taking your immortaly. Once I do that I'll move on by getting a new bride so she rule by my side as I take over both these people help." He said as he told me his plan. " I must get ready to go the surface so I get my bride to be so she'll wait for me while I deal with you once for all,my boy."He said as he started to swim away. "You, three keep him busy while am gone and don't let him near his mother or the surprise we have for him and his humans pets, he let in , not until there all here at least." Said Vlad as he left laughing evilly.  
Ember came to danny right way getting ready for the first attack."Well,look who back ,it's the dipstick! It's time for pay back for what you did to me!" she said as she got her gutler ready to play it. She let out huge glowing punch at just swam away from it." That wouldn;t work this 'll have to try again." Said Danny. Suddenly Sulker came out of no where and grabbed Danny by the neck. Then he said to him,"you got away last time,but this time it be different." He said as he start to chock grabbed his arm Sulker was holding him and blasted him green eletricty blast(ya!,ghost ray in merman form!)Hard enough make him let go of him. Then Danny swam to him fast and hit him again with another blast but two hands.( like Danny did mirco-mangament ep which I love that scene).Then desriee came in and hit Danny with her arm making it into a rope that started to swing him around and around over and over got up after a second or so and then fire another bleam but a long bleam at her( like he did in What you want).Then Ember played an evil skull blast at him and he was down for a started to sing her song afterwards. Danny broke her mike to get her attention and that work because next thing she knows she's being lefted by a shock boom sound much stronger than was coming from was doing sound wave attack called the shock whale call( also known as ghostly wail) at only that she was taken down."Who's next you,desriee?Cause I bone to pick with you since lied and send those monster to Amity Park my other family's home to try to get of rid of me." Danny said as he got ready for another attack. Sulker came to him instead and fired many knives at him with that Danny made his whole body into bubbies(merman verison of danny's intangible power) and they went right though him.(another note the foes and allies that not human are not ghost powers or based ghost powers like danny is in this story because only danny in this story series is only one like that because want everyone different and it the only way this story will make sense because the other charachers powers are based on other things mixed with danny phantom stuff since this is AU story of danny phantom) Then the think Sulker knows he's frozen. Danny just froze him from behind. With that desriee starting to fee from the fight but Danny followed her."Hey get back here!" said Danny as he swam to said nothing but did make the roof of the palace fall apart with her magic and makes the pieces fall on dodges then makes him appear in front of her."What how did you..?" she asked in surprised. What he didn't know was Vlad in the room they were in when she asked that.  
**Palace**  
**Vlad's lab/Magic room..**  
**Danny's POV:**  
As soon as I she said that she gave an evil smile and touched the wall next to her. And when she Acage of some kind cage, trapped me from all she went to next to vlad."Hey,what's going on,vlad?" I asked seeing I no long think of him as a member of my family."Danke,danny you did you really think you could defeat my allies so easy without having a back up plan? For you see am not what see before what you called a halfa?" he asked me."A what?" I asked." Halfa of birth or got this way were they half of one thing a half of a in my case am both merman and a wizard but I was born as a merman and became a I always wanted more power and when I found out that I only had powers in my wizard form and not in merman form I decided to find out how I could that. For a thousands of years I have travel around the world looking a way became the most powerful being on earth. But I had to stop my search after I found out I had go back to rule my kingdom because my daughter couldn't for years she had fallen in love with outsider merman who wasn't of royal blood. And when I got back I found out a couple of was that my daughter though him was with child,pregnant with he was the power source I needed but didn't know how to get the time I could find him he was dead. Someone much stronger than I killed him and took the power for himself. I had asked the witchdoctor here to tell me about that power source and if there was any told me there was more but to get was to kill the person who has it and that person was your mother found out about it and left our later she told you had died after she gave birth to years later I found out you were still alive but had lost your powers,everything merfolk I had to wait until now to do so. " vlad told me."why you want my power,mean other than use it for yourself be will do with it once you have it?" I asked him."Simple,my boy,I'll rule both worlds with a special human as my wife once I get rid of you and an old college ex friend there wouldn't be anyone to stop me!" he said evilly."and who might those people be?I asked him."Maddie, and the budding idiotic jack 's one that made this way and then he solen my first and only only reason I married you grandmother was because I had no choice it was arranged marriage I never loved her.I killed her after your mother was born must ill tell you now since am going to kill you here now, you're out of the picture ,I'll be immortal and rule both rules forever!" he said as desriee come back with my mother in her magic."Mother,… let her go!" I yelled to him. "No, not yet to truly get what I want there is a few things that must take care of. First I must have crown of obence and your human mother here alive.I want you get jack Fenton here too alive so you can see me kill me in front of you get my that crown first once you do that and get the fentons then maybe I'll let her go." He said as my mother screamed for help though the magic rope.

Moments later he gave a map to find the crown then he said,"If you want to save everyone then I suggest you leave now, you only have one week to get the crown and being it back here in piece."  
"If you hurt her while am gone I swear I'll beat you and make sure you NEVER hurt anyone or be anywhere near here ever again! "I threaten him before leaving the palace to find that crown.  
Moments later…  
I was looking at the map as I was swimming to the first location for the first clue to where the crown was at. I had no time to pack much with me so all I had with me the map the clothes on my back a small bag for tools. I had not much time to waste either.

**Hours later…**

I finally made it to the first clue. It was near ,FL coast line. I was searching for it as soon as I got there.  
I took the map out and it pointed to a cave that wasn't too far away. I swam to it. I was stopped by something blocking my way. "hey,short stuff where do you think your going?" said a voice I turn and I see a merman of some kind I think since well he looks more like a shark that than merman. "I was going in there to see that stone in there." Said as I tried to explain myself to him. "you're not going anywhere without passing by me first,kid!"  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "Looks like someone doesn't know the rules. These stones, the crown, and the glove of powers. I guard one of these stones. For someone to take them it has be earned honorably in a fight well this one cause each item must earned in different way to test the person seeking them must have the following to deem worthy. Then swims fast at me with his teeth coming right me!

I dodge him and went invisible afterwards."I know you're here I might be able to see but I can still smell you. "said the shark man guard as he turn to face an invisible me which was to his right then tried to bite me but I put up a shield of my own energy to block his own attack from him. "I hear that sharks can't breathe water." I say to him as I come up with an idea to take him and get the stone of form from him.  
I had an idea I was going to freeze him after making him not breath for a while by making area of no water for him and once that happens I'll freeze him from behind and then get the stone and get the heck out here. "Shark face you want me come and see if you find me! I said as swam around him many times and while doing that I used water movement and steaming powers to he couldn't breathe for a moment. So I can trap him in an ice cage am getting ready to make right now. "Hey kid what you up to? And..*cough* why..I…*cough* …breathe?" He asked as he was running out of breath. "You'll see."I said as I took water out and around he's body. Then I used my ice powers to put him a cage of ice I made myself out my own ice. "Looks like I took you down easy.I'll leave you here but no worries the ice will melt and water will be back around you but after I leave with the I had to do that to you but I have no time to waste if am ever going to get everything to save my home,and my mother from my grandfather Vlad." I said as I was leaving the shark man guard alone. "Wait.. before you go take this..your going need this to..defeat him." Said sharkman guard as he hand him a special gem that glowed bright green."What is this thing?" I asked him."It's a shortern out power gemstone it can take powers way from people like… Vlad since he's not like you or any other mermaids/mermans,I know what he is." He said to me as I was leaving without him saying anything else I had some idea how to beat Vlad but in the mean time I'll just do what he said and get what he wants. 'I just hope that when this over everything will back to normal as it was before.' I thought as I swam to the next stone.( he got the red one first now he is getting the yellow one because these are the reality gems but mermaid versions though)

**Ch. 4 treasures hidden secrets**  
**Three days later **  
**Danny's POV:**

It was pretty easy to find the last two stones after getting the first one. I just got the glove now I just needed the crown. It took me a day and half to find the stones and only a few hours to get the glove. I went from Florida, the Gulf of Mexico, to coastline of California for the l to last two stones and the glove. Now am heading to Japan for final thing the crown. How I know where each thing is that the map tell me where to go since for some odd reason it talks to me. Good thing I have a bag for all this stuff because after this swim am going to need to rest for bit then find that crown and head back home well, at least what's left of it. But maybe when I get there I'll I should get a bit to eat and some rest since well I haven't ate in six hours since I been swimming from California to Hawaii islands and man I am tried.

**Moments later…**

I was able to get to Japan just in time, but I checked the map and it said I had to get to its capital called Tokyo but I had no idea where it is or where the clown is. But had get to the clown soon but I had rest first and do that I had to get past the fishing ships before they catch me that was going to be hard since am tried and hungery. Because someone or something  
As I swam to the surface I saw a human falling off the one of the ships.I had enough energy to save the human and go to the I got the human it was Japanese lady that look about in her mid-20s. I let her go and then fainted from lack of energy a second later.

**10 hours later that night**  
**Danny's POV: **

I woke up a to steel table.i see I wsn't in front of me was the lady I saved with three other people other lady and two men all in white jackets looking like doctors of some person that comes to me is the woman I saved she had her in pony tail that her hair was brown and had brown eyes dresses like punk with the white jacket over she touched my arm and then my tail for a second and told the others I was awake and need water ."take him to the next room so we can put him in the extra large tube the one here is too small for him." She said to them."Your safe here we are here to save your life since you saved me earlier." She said as two of the men picked me up and took me to the next room."man I though things like him were light!" the man holding me by my fin said."No kidding,He's heavy" said the man who was holding me by my shoulders. They hear my stomach rumble I was they manage to put me in there with ease. "He's hungery and yet he weights so much he wants more and he'll weigh even more." Said the man that did carry my tail. "Even if he does we still need to get him something to eat question is what does something like him eat?" I wanted to say something but I had quiet since am not allowed to speak to the human well not their language at least until we had earn their trust or they earn mine and so far they didn't since I don't know them. "He only eats rare fish and sea plants" said the lady I saved."mm..how you know?" asked the guy to her right which was a red haired guy that was skinny with green eyes which was closes to me which was the guy who carried my tail as well."Because,ranma,one it's the circle life thing with him and all animals like him since he is well almost human like us and is like a big fish as well. And since he's like a big fish he eats smaller fish but only if they are already dead. And sea plants are like his fruits and veggies since he is born both a meat eater and plant eater like us,humans. So that means his diet is almost like ours but unfortanualy if he eats anything cooked and human he gets very sick so it has be directly from the ocean itself. So you two guys go the fish market and get a few pounds of dead but flesh fish and we'll get coral,seagrass,and some jellyfish for him to eat until he is ready to go back to the ocean." She said as they got ready to leave to do their duties to help me I guess since I understood alittle bit of Japanese but all of it.  
Mintues later they came back with buckets of fish and sea plants and took turn pouring the sea plants and then threw the fish in my tank so I would eat them.

**An hour later…**  
**Danny's POV:**

I ate most of the food the humans gave me. I was full and well rested but I had find that crown and fast! I saw then studying some stuff which were my stuff I had with me I was bit upset about that I started to bang the glass of the tank I was in. "Whoa,What's with him?!" yelled the guy with red hair."Not sure but I think he's upset that we have his stuff." Said the lady I saved." Yumi,maybe he doesn't want us to touch he's things and they might something to him like I don't know like his treasures of some kind."Said Ranma. "Wait that's it." Said Yumi as she ran away and came back with an old book of mermaid stories and checked the books and then looked at me then at the glove,the stones,and map. She had a face that was as if she's surprised about something about wht's in that book and me at once. "It says here that a white hair as white as snow merman with aqua color eyes a black tail and spots and strips on his tail and back is the look of the legendary Ultra Phantom merman. With powers not any other merfork has because the merman himself has powers of both magical and paranormal that seem that looks be both from ghostly, elemental, weather, teleportation, telekinesis, super strength and speed, and can do spells is an immoral. Where Ultra mermaid/merman can only control the different forms of water, super speed and strength and do spells. And normal one can do spells and do one of the water powers and at times can use weapons if they are trained hard enough to do so. The normal one have no strips and no spots and Ultras have strips only. The treasures of true rulers can only be touched by ultras only. These treasures and more are made out of darkest and light. Which can be used on both good and evil. But the ultra-phantom will change everything and being hope to this world and next world to come." She said as she read the book in her looked at me from all sides and saw had both spots and strips on my tail and back."It's True he's The Ultra Phantom merman! The Legend is true!" she said in english."Which means we need to help him get that crown and send him back to the ocean so he face his destiny!" said Ranma as he realized the samething and knew that that had be done if I was going save the world from Vlad.

**An hour later…**  
**Danny's POV:**

After an hour search they found out they had the crown in one of their nets that had some of the fish I got for gave me a better bag so I can have the treasures,the map and leftover food for my trip back home so I can finally defeat Vlad and then fill my destiny as the Ultra Phantom merman. At the moment I slept the night at their lab since I was well rest and had decided to let go in the ocean tonight right at sunrise where everyone else will be still sleeping. They had earned my trust and I said my good byes to them and said to them,"Someday when am not saving both worlds,I'll come back and maybe I can see more of this wonderful city you have here. When I do I'll make it up to you since you helped me,Yumi,all of you." I said I turn to leave them and as I did I did big jump and then back flip as I swam back home as I could and with my super speed I can get there in no time! They waved bye to me as I was leaving until they couldn't see me anymore.

**Ch. 5 Showdown with the fruitloop**  
**Hours later At Atlantis…**  
**Danny's POV:**

I got back home after hours of swimming. I swim to the palace and saw my human family ship and I knew Vlad found them and is doing something to them not sure what but I'll defeat Vlad once and for all. He'll pay for taking my mom as his slave and kidnapped my family and friends. And with new information about myself and these treasures. Well some of information of these treasures but even I don't know everything on these treasures; but I think I have some idea how use these treasures to defeat Vlad. But I had to hurry and fast!

**Moments later at the palace…**

I made to the palace just as the guard locked up the doors. I saw vlad had made my family and friends able to breathe in the water but they were beaten up a bit though. There right in front of me was the fruitloop himself smiling evilly. "Hello,grandson,your back and just in time to be defeated but, first I'll take my treasures now!" He said. "Okay,As you wish,Grandfather."I said to him as I handed him the bag of treasures he force me to get for him. What he didn't know was what I really am and what does these treasures really do and since he not like me or Ultra merperson like my father was there is no way he could touch them let alone use them. I stayed quiet and stayed with a straight face on too as I waited for him to touch them and see what happens when he does. I saw him grab the bag full of treasures and at that moment it shocked him with electricity that was in a purple color."What trickly is this,boy"he ask me.I said nothing as used my new powers like my telekinesis power to being them back to I used my super speed and strength to tackle him to push him against a wall."Oh,sneak attack very good! Your getting more like with every battle!" he said and then came with blast that was some kind spell at me head on."Am nothing like you!" I yelled at him as I fired Ice blast at him which he dodged with ease. "Oh you are not?! Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You are more like me than you know!" he said as he dodge my other attack which was another blast attack but this my electric eel energy attack.

"I'll stop you and being everything back to normal with you in bars!' yell at him getting ready for another attack. As I was charging my attack for another element powers as in a water and ice blast. "In this pathetically weak world, only the strongest rise to heist of great power. I control this city and soon I will be master of this world, nothing can stand in my way! Not even you, my boy! And I spear your lame existence so I can use you to turn these treasures on since for some reason you can touch them just fine." He said tautening me."Not in life, fruit loop! I'll never give up! I'll save everyone, beat Vlad, and fix everything no matter it takes! I said as I became invisible and went behind him and fired my water/ice blast at him and hit very hard with a BANG! "Ahh,you little brat you'll pay for that!" she said as he used his warlock powers to make dark dragon that made me not able to breath for moment which made me hit the floor of the palace with a POW that was so hard that it made crack. As I was getting up, He punch me with glowing black energy he got his magic. I coughed in pain but I got up anyways. I though he's a good fighter but he still doesn't know what I can really do, well not yet anyways. I just need to distance him long enough to get my human friends and family out here. They can't stay under here for much longer. If so powerful Vlad try beating me without the use of your trident! If you win I'll do whatever you want and be your slave, but if I win I get to choose what to do with you and you will no longer this world let alone this kingdom!" I said challenging him so I distract him and get my human family/friends out so they are safe from hurt. "And to make this more interesting why we don't use all our normal powers and skills we were born with. No weapons no help or back-up from anyone or anything! I said to him. "Very well I accept your terms!" He said as soon as he said that I was leaving with Sam, Tucker, and Fentons taking them to the surface. "Where do you think you're going, young Man?!" he asked as he followed me to the surface. "I'll see soon enough,just follow me!"I said as I use my powers to take my human friends and family to the surface. So I can finish this fight once and for all without worrying about them because they will be safe while I defeat Vlad and fix everything he ruined. I let them go as I got to the surface, but as I did he attacked me from behind with a red blast that felt like fire. I screamed in pain for a moment. Everyone gasped in worry and fear for me. I got up and closed my eyes for a moment then opened them to reveal them as glowing aqua blue color (like he did in urban jungle) and then I charged a super blast of both green and blue energy and then fired a big blast to Vlad so hard that I made him flying out of the surface and into the ocean's water. I drive and then swam to him and grabbed him by the tail threw him behind me and started to punch him while he was knocked out cold. I punched him at least five times then used my tail to flip kick him out of the ocean with a POW! Then I swam to the surface again and saw he was about to get up so drive in and grabbed him by his arms. "This is over Vlad, this ends now!" I said as I tighten my grip on him then I charged myself up again but is this time my whole body charged in the same color as my eyes. I let out a scream but so did he. I kept doing this until I couldn't do it anymore. I knew what I was doing. I was taking his powers away and making it him a half human and half merman and no longer a warlock at all. I stopped when I was done and let him go. I rested on the sand breathing heavy getting tried. Seconds later everyone came to me after I defeated Vlad. "what have you done to me?!' he asked me yelling at me.I said nohing for a while. "What you waiting for you little brat?!" he said as he tried to attack me but nothing came out of his hand. " What I did was real simple,I took away all your powers making not only you a powerless merman but a human no longer a warlock were you wouldn't hurt anyone anymore!"I told him with a smile in victory. He shock face he was totally looked at himself he was a half naked man with blue eyes grey white hair in pony tail with no tail but fins on his legs with just black pants on.( his legs look like aqua lad and aqua man in young justice show). "Vlad,your no longer my friend anymore. But I'll go easy on you by taking you to defeated you so as his father I'll give you your punishment you by taking to jail since it's the least I can do for my son." Said Jack as Maddie called the police. "Now that Danny defeated you,We'll fix the damage you have done here in this world and in Danny's world too!" said Sam. "That's right!" said Tucker agreeing with her."Yes, and I promise you if you step foot on Atlantis or in it you be punished by me and anyone Prince of Atlantis I'll make sure of it!" I said to him with a serious look on my face.  
Minutes later the guys in white came to get Vlad since the police that Maddie called said that someone like him can't be in normal jail since Vlad was only half human he need water half the time. "I'll be back, count on it, grandson! I will have revenge you on Atlantis, on everyone when you Jack Fenton! I might be going to jail for now! But, once am free you'll pay for this! "said Vlad as he was taken away.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere we saw the water was slipping and out came my mother, the guards, and Desiree and some other merpeople that I didn't know but some reason is almost like me since they are using water powers to come here. I swam to them at that second. "Mother, What you doing here?" I asked her. She takes the trident that dropped on the sand when I attacked him. "Now that my father is gone, I'll be ruling and fixing our home of Atlantis. Its summer now my son, so as your reward I'll let you live in both worlds. You will still be all merman with all your powers but you'll end up as you were before you had your transformation. I want you here with me every weekend and holiday, spring break and summer those will be the times you live here and during the times you're on land you be going to school with these humans." She said with smile." It's only reward I can give to my only son. I am doing this because not only because I love you I want you to be happy. It's your destiny as the Ultra Phantom to protect and save both worlds. There will be people from both worlds that help your discover everything you need to help on your journey." Said my destiny is to be your mother and be the ruler of Atlantis until my time here is that's a long time from now. But it's your choice wheather or not you want to stay with your human family or 's not forever because we all know that merpeople live longer than humans sadly but at least if you do stay you can always come back home if doesn't work out or something you do stay there will be a few things you must know and aware of." She said to me explaining everything."At the end I want you my only son to be happy with whatever choice you end up choosing." She said "But a few warnings there will people in both worlds as well trying to destroy you. If you decide to go there be a few changes that will soon discover my no matter what you choose I'll always love you and I know you'll make the right choice." She said with a smile…..

Okay guys am ending this part of my series here…

But I flavor to ask part one : vote yes if u want danny to go back with his friends sam and tucker and the fentons and go back to school at casper high have adventures or no to stay in the ocean and have new friends and come back years later. Those are his choices I just gave out.  
Part two  
If he comes back his friends and family what DP bad guy do u want in the next part it be can anyone but vlad.  
If u choose the second one u tell me how many years u think it should be and why and also choose a DP villain or draw me a villain and tell me everything of it and if I like it I'll put in the next part my series and give credit to that very person it must be related to merdanny stuff if it is a made up villain for merdanny if it is a Dp one u must tell me the name of that villain if I like the idea I'll do the same with any villain u had made up.  
What will happen next?what will danny choose? Until next on the adventures of merdanny and friends.


End file.
